User talk:Team Doofenshmirtz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Ferblover/Ferb's Question of the Week/Team Doofenshmirtz-20100426222415 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 02:30, April 27, 2010 I Miss you! Hey, Team Doof! Long time no comment! I'm really starting to miss you! I miss seeing your comments on my blog posts! Miss ya', bud! -Ferb I've drawn your request! Hi, Team Doof! Remember your drawing request on my fanart page? If you don't here's the original comment: "you should do one of Phineas in like a cage or something with you not letting him out till he cuts back on the energy drinks (or stops chaseing you :D)". Well, it's up there now so check it out! See ya! -Ferb Animaniacs! Helloooooooo Team Doof! So how were those videos? I thought you might like this picture since you are a huge Animaniacs fan now! Enjoy, bud! Your pal, Ferb Ferb 01:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thank you very much! that comment made my day! I am so happy you like my stuff! DG Wakko has something to say. He's looking for a toilet! HELP! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THE-- I'm getting too graphic... Aren't I? Phineas: Yes bro. Yes you are. Me: (rubs neck) Yeah..... BYE! -Ferb Ferb 03:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) THAT LINK I TOLD YOU ABOUT! and here it is! I'm very sorry I stole your username as the back of the shirt. I mean Team Doofenshmirtz in the sense that he is awesome, not your username! but i'm sure you're pretty awesome too hahahaha! I think you'll like it. http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Doof_T-Shirt.png ~Wait a sec, there's more than one team here?~ (TeamPhineas) I LOVE THOSE BANDS ! I love those band look up these bands *cold *evanescents *paramore *crossfade *american rejects *and black eyed peas chow for now,Tiffanyaka Iluvrkman 05:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) FAV BANDS ! Kool i'm so happy look up this song on these bands *'cold:stupide girl' *'crossfade:cold' hey stupid girl isn't about an girl so don't fill insulted or else i wouldn't have suggested it to you ''' '''and you can look up more songs from these bands those r just my fav's k chow for now,Tiffanyaka Iluvrkman 19:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC), Larry YES YES YES YES! OF COURSE YOU CAN! WOO-HOOO! LARRY'S FIRST DEBUT! Quick Question Hey bud. I just read "Alice in Danville part 2" and I was sooooo happy that Larry was in it! Did you make Larry evil? 'cause I couldn't tell. OOH! GOOD IDEA ALERT! You should have Perry say, "C'mon bro, let's get him!" *Perry and Larry start fighting with Doof*. Lawl. So here's something I wanted to ask you about. On the page (here's a link) Perry the Platypus Fails, the author used a picture I drew of Larry and didn't ask for my permission! I own the copyrights to the picture and Larry! Anything like that ever happen to you? Lemme know ASAP. Ferb 19:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sooo... if I was to draw Alice, what would she look like? Would she be like Major Monogram-ish (isn't she his daughter? I dunno, maybe I'm touched in the head or something)? Or would she be her own person? Please let me know about the hair and eye colour and stuffs! Thanks! (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 00:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well... Um... if you've seen the first picture from Phinbella's Mixed up Love Story, you can see that I'm bad at drawing. Why did you ask me if I could draw her? I can draw still lifes, but not people/animals. Sorry, TD. Alrighty. She sounds pretty! You can expect (o patronum, haha) a picture on your page tomorrow-ish. [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 22:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Bands from you know who? look up panic at the disco:i write sins not tradgesif i spelled that rong but if you type in panic at the disco it should pop up ''' ''chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 00:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC),'' Twilight do you like ? '''Go to twilight wikia fanon.com if you like twilight ? chow for now,Tiffanyaka Iluvrkman 00:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC), *dies a little inside at the above message* Anyway, Alice is done. Here she is! I couldn't get onto my talk page to see the deets about her looks, but I remembered most from memory. The earrings are missing, and her shirt is grey instead of green. But everything else is the same! :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 20:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it's on the page. I just realised, Alice's shirt looks way too white. Ah well (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 20:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I probably will get into a shipping war in the next few days. When people say stop, I say go, it's like that and most people don't have the same opinions as me. But it just makes me unique! By the way I have a new signature (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{hmph. i hate potatoes. hmph. i hate fish.} 20:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm cool with it. [[User:American che|'American che']]{hmph. i hate potatoes. hmph. i hate fish.} 17:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Please don't leave, TD. The admins aren't just these mean people who are uptight and strict and say "no fun"; they can be random every once in a while too. They just like to see people editing their fanfictions. After all, we ARE the Phineas and Ferb fanon, and it's true, people have been using blogs a lot. (By the way, I think Fadhil was joshing with the "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!!" thing. If he wasn't... *cracks knuckles*) In short: please don't leave, we don't want you to go away. Just tone down the randomness a bit. [[User:American che|'American che']]{hmph. i hate potatoes. hmph. i hate fish.} 18:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Smiley faces. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{hmph. i hate potatoes. hmph. i hate fish.} 20:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't leave! This is Ferb btw. I pushed Phin out of his chair so I could type this on his laptop. Pleaaaase! Don't leave Team Doof! Think back a few months ago. I was a new user on the regular PnF wiki and you, yeah YOU, we're the user who was my first commenter. A month later I was asked to come here (my home sweet random home) because of my randomness and RP. I asked you and you agreed. That made me feel so dang happy. After I looked at your userpage a couple of minutes ago and saw that users were cyberbullying you to go away and other crap. Dill and I will talk with those users on their talk pages. Please don't leave bud. :( Ferb signed in as Phineas T. Flynn 03:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Sorry, my computer freezes if I do any edit to someone's user talk page on the Random-ness (curse you inadequate immune system!), and Sure! You can so be an admin, totally! Just let me hear from the other admins cuz AgentP and I are the only ones active right now on there, so yeah! --'The Mad Hattress 'Futterwacken! 16:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You're welcomez!! *Yes, peanut butter=Julieta Venegas* --'The Mad Hattress 'Futterwacken! 19:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Random-ness wiki I have been there before. I wrote this article. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 22:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) SATs See ya after your SATs (if it is SATs) FadhilPF (Talk) 14:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll suppress Ferb's energy consumption as much as I can. And at the same time making sure that everyone is DRINKING LEMON PIE!!!!FadhilPF (Talk) 15:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) "...Franchise location ready! But i think I put it too close to the runway... "PLANECRASH!!!" I spoke too soon..."-Dill FadhilPF (Talk) 16:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hang to yourself TD, I'm out of here. *Goes to a hangar and flies out with a Learjet 85 private jet* SO LONG PRESS!!! And i should go to bed now, good day to you. FadhilPF (Talk) 16:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ! Thanks for the invite and I'll be there. p.s. you're an great friend ! chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 03:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ! Thanks for the invite and I'll be there. p.s. you're an great friend ! chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 03:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) More bands ! Bands escape the fatesongs i like 4 u 2 look up this war is ours jars of clayi like 4 u 2 look up ''' '''don't stop heart safe to land two hands envy in the coasti like 4 u 2 look up head first in the river rise againsti like 4 u 2 look up heaven knows fall out boyi like 4 u 2 look up grand theft autumn saturday THE END ! You are welcome to look up more songs from these band those where just some of the songs i liked best chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 04:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Anothere band ! silverstein just look up as many as you can I've just discoverd it so I don't have a fav yet get back to me about the new bands I've given you ! chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 06:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Who ? Whos alice please explane I'm still a littel fresh to Phineas and fred fanon wikia. chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 06:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Who ? Whos alice please explane I'm still a littel fresh to Phineas and fred fanon wikia. chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 06:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... [[User:American che|'American che']]{oh no kesha, those hot gucci shoes!} 15:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Message- MANDATORY Hello, I'm here to tell you that every PnF Fanon user MUST report to the IRC either late evening or early mornings to discuss some important business. Remember, this is a mandatory request so either come or face the consequences of a temporary ban. Kudos. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' ♥The Ultimate Lifeform♥ ]] 14:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm inviting you! http://pnf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/PnF_Roleplay_Wiki Here's a link to my new RP wiki! I call Ferb! JK! You can RP as anyone on this wiki (fanon characters allowed!) because I said so because am the main admin for the PnF RP wiki! Enjoy! PS: you can also be random on there too. Ferb 12:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 17:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I really don't get why we're going to get banned, I mean, they could just tell us to stop using blogs so much, plus I can't go into chat roooms! I find being banned for no logical reason completely illogical. 'Kaoru Matsubara '''"Who you calling sweet??" 17:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! But I personally think that we shouldn't be banned for something that we don't do 'cause we don't want to, but because we ''can't. Kaoru Matsubara '''"Who you calling sweet??" 17:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't have Java either :D High-five! it's a free country! Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 17:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Uh-huh! SI! 'Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 17:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ? Why did you say thanks on my blog please tell me I know that, just check the difference and you will understand. 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 14:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel LOL :D 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 14:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) No prob! And, yes, yes he is! 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 14:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) You? You made alice cool how did you win? Firesidegirl10 Look! This isn't the pic I was talking about, but here's a cute one! :D 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 15:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I know! So cute! MINE. 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 15:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, LOL!! But I like him the way he is......nice and cute with a touch of bipolarity. LOL! :D 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 15:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Okayz! :D 'Yumi Yoshimura '''Purple, purple, more purple... 15:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) bands duh.....LOLZ ! Thank you for finally replyin god and yes im a christion about that like i have said many times before im not a great speller hahahaah p.s.and im glad you think so cause sometimes i worrie ahahahaha ''chow for now ,Tiffany [[User:Iluvrkman|Iluvrkman] 06:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC)] you have a facebook and if so can u look up tiffany mosley hahahaah and send a friend request kk chow ! Hey! I saw what you put on the blog about BFF! And your my new bff! Next to Daisy56! :) Chec out my new sig-Daisy56 and Firesidegirl10! BOTH YOU GIRLZ ROCK! X) 02:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ok go to your user picture or avatar, you'll see change ,scrool to signature ,type in ur disired signature and PRESTO! :) BTWW THAT WASNT THE SIG IS WAS GONNA SHOW YOU ! I'll change it! this is what it was supposed to say! Team Doofenshmritz! Daisy56! FiresideGirl10! Get UR BUTTS UP HERE!.........AND GIVE ME A HUG!:) 03:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) YOU LIKE GLEE! IM A TOTAL GLEEK TOO! :D Ur more in common in me than Daisy56! Cool! My dad turned me into a gleek. Bcause the rest of my sisters didnt care to watch it. So when I started watching it he wanted me to paas on our gleek heritage or somthin. I like the episode they made of lady gaga! That was pretty cool. And my fav character is that gay kid. Not to be mean. I just don't know his name. :)Team Doofenshmritz! Daisy56! FiresideGirl10! Get UR BUTTS UP HERE!.........AND GIVE ME A HUG!:) 15:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! How bout we make a Phineas and Ferb Forever version of Glee! I don't know what we would name it though.............Team Doofenshmritz! Daisy56! FiresideGirl10! Get UR BUTTS UP HERE!.........AND GIVE ME A HUG!:) 15:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) KK :( See yah KK :( See yahTeam Doofenshmritz! Daisy56! FiresideGirl10! Get UR BUTTS UP HERE!.........AND GIVE ME A HUG!:) 02:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : : :UR BACK! OMG! :DPonyo!Ponyo!Ponyo! Tiny little fish,she's a little fish,she's a little fish from the deep blue sea!!! Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas! The cutest little couple! 00:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : No, she LOVES HIM!! Enormous crush, to be exact. Can't stand me? 'Then sit down. 15:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Okkkkkzzz 'Can't stand me? 'Then sit down. 15:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Something The regurgatator put about you telling Candace that she should kill everyone who hates her, "especially Black Spiderman". He annoys me in that way, hating people just because they don't like Candace. 'Can't stand me? 'Then sit down. 16:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I have a question for your Q&A why is your name team doof Why is irving in the room Do you mind if I tell all my friends about you Can one of my characters come in the room Firesidegirl10 Hi Here are my questions: 1. Do you think there will be any more kissing scenes in the show? 2. Do you think Phineas should just kiss Isabella already? P&I4EVAH! 22:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yay Yay you answered my questions I will ask more and alice I did ask Can I tell all my friends about you do you speak any other languages Do you watch twilight If there were 2 roads with irving and alice with them on different roads witch would you chose ( translation whitch is better alice or irving) If one of my characters were in it can Cheer be in it If you could be one of these whitch would you be blind or mute Firesidegirl10 I will ask more questions Questions 1. This one is for Irving, so maybe you could ask him. Irving, why do you act like your stalking Phineas and Ferb? 2. Who else is going to be on your Q&A? 3. Will Stacy and Coltrane ever kiss? P&I4EVAH! 22:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Questions 1. Is Stacy your favorite character? If not, who is? 2. Irving, do you like Isabella? 3. Albert, why do you bully Irving? P&I4EVAH! 23:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Questions 1. When will the break end? 2. Albert, do you have a God-complex? Whatev Albert, your not the truth detector, so why do you think you are? And, who wan ts to appear in my QA Whatev Albert, your not the truth detector, so why do you think you are? And, who wan ts to appear in my QA MOAR questions for Q&A Why are there so many comercials will any one else come Do you like pancakes or waffles better would you like to breathe underwater I would All of these question are for everyone firesidegirl10 Questions Albert, will you ever be nice? Who else is gonna be on your Q&A? P&I4EVAH! 21:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) (PhineasxIsabella123 is me.) Questions Albert, do you like Candace? Irving, how did you get into Phineas' house in "Hide and Seek" with nobody seeing you? Isabella, what do you think your best song was? P&I4EVAH! 23:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ummm...Did you quit the Q&A or are you waiting for more questions? Well If you're still doing the Q&A, my questions are the ones I left on your talk page yesterday. :) P&I4EVAH! 21:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) TEAM DOOFENSHMIRTZ! OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! Gotta love SBTY :3 [[User:American che|'American che]]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 22:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) What...? I didn't leave a question for your Q&A. [[User:American che|'American che']]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 14:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Haha, you didn't recognise that Phineas was the Beak either? I mean, the triangle head never would have made me guess. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 14:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Random fact of the day: My ringtone is Phineas screaming "GET ON THE TRIKE!" :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 15:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) So Are you really still doing the Q&A? P&I4EVAH! 03:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok Good. That means you're still on here. Can you tell me if you're still doing the Q&A thing? Please? P&I4EVAH! 03:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Just to be sure For an upcoming page tell me asap please do not be offended by this are you a girl or a boy? PLZ TEXT BACK ASAP!HyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 16:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Just to be sure For an upcoming page tell me asap please do not be offended by this are you a girl? PLZ TEXT BACK ASAP!HyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 16:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Opps Should of read ahead! :) hehhehe my badHyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 17:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Questions 1. Stacy, what did Albert say? 2. Would you like to be in one of my episodes? P&I4EVAH! 17:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No prob! :) I'm glad to put you up there! BTW did you get the best best-friend cirtificate I gave yah?!HyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 17:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Best Best-Friend Awarded to: Team Doofenshmirtz From: HyperHearts58 Question 1. Stacy, is Ginger your sister? P&I4EVAH! 19:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thnx! I'm touched! :3GET ON THE TRIKE! LOL XD 02:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:question Anything you want to write about SBTY! I prefer combos. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 02:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Questions 1. Can I put your character (Alice "Misty" O) inside one of my stories? 2. Albert, will you ever be nice? 3. What was your favorite episode? 4. Stacy, how come you don't appear much in the show? Re: Heyz Actually, I'm just making random P & F episodes, and I was thinking of making one where Phineas and Ferb meet Alice O. :) P&I4EVAH! 21:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Well... I haven't really thought of a summary or a script for the episode yet. I'll get back to you as soon as I do. :) P&I4EVAH! 22:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Questions Whats your favorite color whats your favorite place in danville when is my character coming in why is albert there Firesidegirl10 all of these question are for your Q&A The story While Phineas and Ferb are in the backyard working on a new invention, a new girl comes in and introduces herself as Alice O. Phineas asks about her parents and Alice says her Dad is away on a mission and she doesn't know where her Mom is, so Phineas decides instead to help her find her Mom. P&I4EVAH! 18:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:My Story Yes, yes they do. And she tells them that she is Ferb's mom as well. P&I4EVAH! 18:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, TD. :) P&I4EVAH! 20:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure Go ahead. :) P&I4EVAH! 20:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Random Topic Have you ever been disconnected from the IRC and been unable to reconnect? P&I4EVAH! 21:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Title Suggestions I'm writing that Fanon Story we talked about. Got any title suggestions? Sorry, I've already got a title. Chapter one is up. It's called The Regurgitator's Across The Danville Dimension In Fabulous 64-Bit Color Cool. Chapter 3 is up now. What was the best part of each chapter so far? Questions 1. Is your Q&A an abandoned page now? 2. Stacy, what are your favorite P&F songs? Quick IRC Recap Ok, so Phineas and friends went to the future to see Future Stacy and Ginger, and then Ginger said sdhe was being teased about loving Baljeet. Goldy said Whatever to Stacy after she said something which I forgot, and she whipped him. Please go back on the IRC. :( P&I4EVAH! 18:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) What he said Please do so. Questions Stacy, did you have fun in the party at the end of "Summer Belongs To You!"? For everyone: What would you like to see happen on Phineas and Ferb? IRC I'm there now. Can you and Gurgy please come on? P&I4EVAH! 12:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Later then. P&I4EVAH! 12:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Issue 6 Hi I got logged out of P&I4EVAH, so I made this account. You can come to the IRC if you want. :) PhineasxIsabella4EVA 19:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... Which channel are you on? Cuz we're on the #pfroleplay channel. Re: Danville Times Well you can think of a column in the Times, like an Episode Review or something... You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 05:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Q & A I added some Qs for your Q & A! Kaky K 64 Ya! I want them sent from Monty! Thanks1 Kaky K 64 Question For everyone: What do you want to see happen on the show? P&I4EVAH! 18:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Ya! I take requests1 Kaky k 64 Maby I'll do Samantha, but you have to give me a discription of her. Kaky k 64 :... SAMANTHA! thumm YW You're welcome! Kaky k 64 sorry I mosty read profies and I never found a profie for Alice and Carol's page doesn't have anything about fanon so I didn't know about Alice. Alice in Danville Part two is kinda hard to read. P&I4EVAH! 19:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes, yes I am. P&I4EVAH! 21:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Picture that you wanted Isabella to be in color-wise(modified) Here is the picture you questioned over at my blog. Note: I modified it. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) YAAY!!! Let's celebrate it with my 4000th edit!!! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 16:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi I gave you new questions for your Q&A. They're on the Discussion Page for it. P.S> That was so funny how you accidentally entered the Win A Date With Isabella room. XD Hey Hey team doof I liked how you accidently entered the room do you want to be on who wants to win a date Firesidegirl10 Sure Sure you can be on the next who wants to win a date. I not angered unless its my brothers. Who do you want to win a date with firesidegirl10 Hey Hey on the next eoisode you might win a date with Phineas FiresideGirl10 ITS.... Its... well I want it to be phineas so there will be competition like hyper might try and isabella might try but I can change it to albert Firesidegirl10 SNP Sure no prob Just let me start it you can so edit your parts I just need to ask Hyper I will start who want to win a date with phineas Carl and Alice's Daughter Daniella. I dunno Carl's surname. though. P&I4EVAH! 04:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Whoops I'm actually a male. Isabella and Lego Liker 20:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Is there even a Randomness Wiki? If so, what is the URL? Cuz I keep going to randomness.wikia.com, and it always removes anything I did in my last visit. P&I4EVAH! 02:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It's fine now. I was on the wrong link. I was typing it as randomness, but it's really how Daisy always says it: random-ness. Also, I left you a message on there about the question you asked. :) P&I4EVAH! 03:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Anime Characters On my Q&A I have Stacy's favorite anime character as Ichigo from Bleach while Ginger likes InuYasha, the main character of the anime with the same name, so I guess you could use that for those two. XD P&I4EVAH! 15:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Mary Sue is generally a term of copied things where not much change is changed, like all images of Isabella IaLL have. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 21:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) cool!:D I read that you are going to make a character based out of jonh Casey cool I love Chuck! my fave t.v shows most Disney shows most nick shows most cartoons Doctor who-found a site that I can watch it on youtube just got annoying do to there keep taking down doctor who parts NCIS:one of the best t.v shows ever ♥ House MD psych monk:if you like Psych you like this Chuck okay this is creepy we really do got a lot of t.v shows in cromom sorry for spelling fail i'm bad at that sort of thing anway so I can see you don't watch NCIS you may like it you watch house it's kind of close to it also do you watch evobody loves raymand and full house? have to see this http://www.youtube.com/user/Thehellishgnome got to hate can't copy and past huh ether this person uploars a lot of doctor who funny vidoes but saldy he/she hasn't upload them in sometime and his been gone http://www.youtube.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_551895&v=0Gg5ykkdjPc&feature=iv-there are actully a lot of vidos like this there so funny! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ou--r9MuMh4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsOZBDw4AA0-Don't get mad at this vidoe the peson who made this is not making fun of any sort of deatth. tha'ts okay team D I LOVE to talk and about the jim thing i'm going ot watch it but I have to see episode's in older lucky I found this cool site where you can watch episode's for feal tha'ts how I watch doctor who I just saw all the episode's today I love the site but I can't watch vidoes in it cuz it only shows in the UK augh. oh also I really bady want to get the dedice you own desinty book my mom kind of knows it and she shows intrest in it so I think I will show it on online to buy. sure thing 1.this is the http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Decide_Your_Destiny the decide your destiny 2.and here's the site http://www.watchseries-online.com/